Jeremy Owner's Guide and Maintainence Manual
by Lost Lantean
Summary: Everything you need to know about operating and maintaining your Jeremy Belpois unit after initial purchase.


JEREMY BELPOIS Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

**CONGRATULATIONS** on the purchase of your Jeremy Belpois. He was designed and engineered to give you many years of enjoyment. Please take a few minutes to read through this guide before activating your unit.

**SAFETY PRECAUTIONS:** Please do not expose your unit to strong magnetic fields, electricity, fire, extreme temperatures or the XANA units. Doing so may cause irreversible damage that will not be covered under warranty.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS: **

Serial Number: JB-26-21-15-18-7-26  
Species: Human male  
Manufacturer: Belpois Enterprises  
Affinity: Good/Lyoko Warriors  
Height: 5' 2"  
Age: 14/15, depending on date of production  
Weight: 60 Kilograms

**PACKAGE CONTENTS:**

Your Jeremy should have come with the following items, please check the packaging carefully and if any of the following are found missing immediately call 1-800-REPLACE for assistance.

1 Blue turtle neck shirt

1 Red Turtle neck shirt

1 pair of khaki pants with blue lining

1 Pair of boy caprice pants

1 Pair of blue shoes

1 Set of thin framed glasses

1 Blue laptop with book bag carrying case

1 Full tower desktop computer with monitor

1 Installation chip

**FIRST USE INSTRUCTIONS:**

After unpacking and verifying that there has been no shipping damage and none of the supplied accessories is missing, you may activate the unit by simply inserting the installation chip into the marked slot on the back of the head and calling the unit's name. This unit, along with other units of similar make, have a special ability that allows them to instantly recognize their owner's vocal signature, as well as identify itself.

**OPERATION:**

Your Jeremy comes with a number of pre-set capabilities:

**Battle coordinator:** Your Jeremy is a skilled tactician and can offer solid guidance in any sort of battle scenario. With an upgrade to his mental capacity/capability, your Jeremy unit can quickly change tactics in the event where his original plans go awry and be able to detect flaws within his strategies in order to rebuff XANA's attempts at victory.

**Clone:** Sometimes one Jeremy just isn't enough. In those cases your Jeremy Belpois can use the Lyoko set (sold separately) to create a clone of himself. DANGER: Use this function with caution as the clone personality can be unpredictable. This feature is also not safe to use if a XANA unit is able to access the Lyoko set generating the clone Jeremy.

**Computation:** Your Jeremy is a bona-fide genius and capable of handling even the most complex math and physics problems with ease.

**Programming:** Your Jeremy is a skilled programmer capable of creating programs for anything you might need. Further Jeremy is fully capable of troubleshooting and solving any sort of problem that occurs with your Lyoko set (sold separately).

**Hacking:** Jeremy is an exceptional hacker and can gain unauthorized entry to any government or corporate database with ease and alarming speed. Use this ability with caution as Belpois Enterprises shall not be held liable in the unlikely event that your Jeremy unit is caught.

**Swimming:** Your Jeremy is completely waterproof and an expert swimmer capable of acting as a lifeguard should the need arise.

**Translator:** Your Jeremy can easily translate between French and English.

**MOOD SETTINGS:**

In order to enhance the user experience your Jeremy Belpois is capable of expressing a number of different moods.

**Angry:** Usually brought about by XANA, there are a number of ways this mood can be invoked, including teasing by Odd and seeing others in danger.

**Brave:** Though fighting is Jeremy's last resort and least viable option, your Jeremy will do anything he deems necessary to ensure the survival of his friends.

**Determined:** Your Jeremy will settle into this mode when working on any sort of complex problem. DANGER: This mode can be hazardous to your unit's health and failure to properly maintain your Jeremy is not covered under warranty.

**Happy:** This mood is invoked whenever the unit has solved a particularly challenging or interesting problem. In addition an Aelita unit is almost guaranteed to invoke this mood.

**Open Love:** Unlocked by allowing a Jeremy unit to spend sufficient time around an Aelita unit. This mood permanently overrides the shy setting when interacting with an Aelita unit. **Be warned, however- there might be a reaction in which both the Aelita and Jeremy units will fail to recognize anything that is happening around them or other units/people that are trying to communicate with them. This stage, called the Honeymoon stage, is evoked by the strong surge of emotions that you have allowed both units to display in a more public fashion.**

**Shy:** This mode is normally seen around the Aelita unit and will be negated only if the Open Love mode is activated.

**CARE AND MAINTENCE:**

Your Jeremy Belpois is perfectly capable of cleaning himself and will do so as necessary. He requires 6 - 8 hours of rest and regular meals to function optimally. As a special feature, your Jeremy has an extended run battery that will allow him to temporarily negate the requirements for sleep and nourishment, and he will often do this as a result of the determination mood. DO NOT allow your Jeremy to subject himself to these operating conditions on a continual basis as permanent damage may result. It may be necessary to have an Aelita unit on hand to look after your Jeremy unit.

**INTERACTION WITH OTHER UNITS:**

**AELITA SCHAEFFER:** If the open love setting has not been unlocked, then Jeremy will interact in the shy mode and attempt to refrain from any noticeable advances in public, such as physical contact with the other. Otherwise, their interaction will be more romantic, and Jeremy will gladly follow Aelita around. This unit will also change Jeremy's mood to happy whenever he sees it.

**ODD DELLA ROBBIA:** Though a good friend, this unit seems to like exploiting Jeremy's shy mood for his own fun and will rapidly annoy Jeremy as well. However, Odd's form of humor can also be used to quickly cheer up the Jeremy unit in case of mild depression.

**YUMI ISHIYAMA:** Jeremy will treat her almost as if she is family and may go to her for advice as though she were a big sister. This unit is protective of other units she is fond of, and will go to any lengths to protect them.

**ULRICH STERN:** Interaction will be friendly and often helpful. He will fight along with Yumi to ensure the safety of Jeremy. His speed and strength, honed from years of fighting XANA both on Lyoko and in the real world, gives him an edge in battle, and he would use it to tip the situation to his advantage.

**XANA:** DO NOT expose Jeremy to this unit (or any of that unit's monsters [each sold separately, or available in a bundle]), as doing so will trigger the anger mood and combine it with the determination and brave moods in Jeremy's quest to defeat the evil that had been haunting him for years. It is highly likely that one or both units will be destroyed.

**TROUBLESHOOTING:**

**Only One Copy Effect:**

Signs: Your Jeremy unit begins to act strangely after seeing another Jeremy unit. An attack may be launched after a period of confusion.

Explanation: Your Jeremy mistakenly believes that he is the only Jeremy Belpois unit, and will attack if he determines that the other Jeremy Belpois is not a clone of his creation, is a clone he created but is controlled by XANA, or is XANA himself.

Solution: Immediately separate the two units and keep them out of each other's sight. Damage caused by another Jeremy unit is covered under warranty. Damage caused by XANA however, is not going to be considered a covered item.

**E1 Error:**

Signs: Your Jeremy unit is acting sluggish, has bags under his eyes or has a plainly visible keyboard imprint on his forehead. Other possible signs may include, but are not limited to, lower levels of productivity and excessive mistakes in his work. Your Jeremy unit will continually ignore any of these signs and continue to work.

Explanation: Your Jeremy has depleted his energy reserves, probably as a result of sustained operation in the determined mood.

Solution: Force your Jeremy to take a break and get some food and rest. It may be necessary to have an Aelita unit do this for you, since the natural workaholic programming makes it difficult for him not to continually do work. Aelita's natural ability, _Serene_ _Grace_, can be used to reassure Jeremy of his problems and fears, and assist him in making sure he gets the proper rejuvenation (needed for optimal functioning) through food and rest.

**K1 Error:**

Signs: Your Jeremy is frozen stiff and won't respond to any commands you or any other units issue.

Explanation: Your Jeremy has had his first kiss from Aelita and is currently in a post-kiss catatonic state.

Solution: Wait. Jeremy will eventually snap out of it.

**BONUS FEATURES:**

In addition to his usual capabilities, these additions can be purchased through mail order or through our company's website [.com] . Although these additional features can enhance your Jeremy unit's abilities, some of the more potent additions can be extremely dangerous without proper training or handling.

**LYCANTHROPE: **Ever wanted a guard dog to keep your valuables safe from any prying eyes or hands? Feel intimidated by the crime rate in your neighborhood, and how unsafe it is to even walk to the corner store at night? Well, the good news is that with the purchase of a potion (or with a bite of any Lycan units you have lying around), your Jeremy unit will be transformed into a werewolf during the night once every full moon. With a little bit of training, your Jeremy unit will be loyal towards you and your family, while still being a formidable threat to your enemies. It is suggested that, in periods of loneliness, you might need to obtain a companion for him. Our researchers have found out that the Lycan Aelita provides great emotional support and is a good playmate for him whenever you are going to be away from home for long periods of time.

_**CAUTION:**_ Training needs to be provided for the Jeremy unit in order for him to control his bloodlust and the eccentric urge to kill almost every living thing around him. It is advisable not to have more than one lycan of each gender during the Lycan phase; both males and females will fight Lycans of the same gender to claim dominance, this would inevitably require you to clean up after the massive damage caused by their fighting.

**MAD SCIENTIST**: This package comes with the traditional white lab coat and pants which you can dress your Jeremy up in to have all crazy kinds of fun. Letting him have access to chemicals and instructing him to try to revive the dead is not an acceptable request, though. Neither is letting him actually mix the chemicals and make huge explosions, which could require massive replacement of units.

_**Question and Answers**_**:**

**Q**: My Jeremy unit won't obey my commands, nor will he react to any other unit (including the Aelita unit) besides his parent units! Why is this happening?  
**A**: You might have purchased or have been accidentally issued a prototype Jeremy unit- the type that does not include the chip that would allow him to recognize his peers (or XANA). Please call the number listed in this manual, and we will send you a complimentary chip that should fix the problem. If this does not fix the problem, please call the number once more, and specifically request for a Jeremy unit with the specified chip already installed into the system.

**Q: **My Jeremy unit won't react to any other unit besides the Aelita unit!  
**A: **Don't worry- it's the honeymoon stage, where they are temporarily blinded by pure love and won't notice anything (or anyone) else until a few hours, or days after. This typically occurs after Open Love is unlocked. Our testers have found similar issues with the YUMI and ULRICH units, so you don't need to worry!

**Q: **My Jeremy seems to be constantly checking the computer and/or insists that he always take a laptop everywhere.  
**A: **Jeremy is afraid that XANA will launch an attack and feels compelled to be alert. Unfortunately, this is the natural side effect of a protracted fight with the XANA unit. An Aelita unit should be able to calm him down and as time goes by without a XANA attack your Jeremy should get used to the calm.

* * *

A/N:

**Commando Wolf:** "To the anonymous person with the alias "Traveler", I apologize for not being able to reply to you, with the anonymous feature and all. The reason why I didn't do a Jeremy manual is because this author, Flyboy961, has already done this on the XANA's Lair forum, but never posted it**. I respect your opinions on Aelita being Luthien more than Arwen, but at that time, I had only the knowledge of the movies (I am now currently reading the books). Incidentally, when I used a website (chriswetherells, I think) to translate my name, it turned out to be Luthien Felagund. Sometimes, I use the arwen undomiel website to translate names so it sounds better. **

**Flyboy961: **A big thank you to Commando Wolf (hey, I spelled your name right!) for editing and expanding this manual.


End file.
